1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ballistic structures and particularly to ballistic structures which include high tenacity continuous filament yarns.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,105, issued Mar. 4, 1986 on the application of J. G. Donovan, discloses a ballistic structure of woven aramid yarn plies in combination with nonwoven plies. There is no suggestion of placing any of the plies under tension.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,653, issued May 19, 1992 on the application of Schuerhoff et al., discloses cast pre-stressed concrete reinforced by yarns of continuous individual, parallel, filaments under tension embedded in a matrix of resin, in turn, embedded in the concrete.